irisathenafandomcom-20200214-history
IRIS Season 1 Episode 20
"In historical advancement, pain is said to follow. If we avoid pain because we are afraid of it, then we won't be able to achieve anything." -- President Jo Myeong-ho Plot Summary Due to the counter-terrorist SWAT Team's sloppiness, President Jo Myeong-Ho assigns Kim Hyun-jun and the NSS to direct the operation. Hyun-jun orders everyone to wait until they have more confirmation on what they are going up against. Hwang Tae Sung hacks into one of the mall's security cameras so that they can see what's going on inside. Hyun-jun orders him to send the feed to the NSS as well. Choi Seung-hee arrives at the scene to assist the NSS just as Tae Sung receives a message from the terrorists with their demands. The IRIS Team Leader informs them that the President must cancel the summit between the North and South, as well as cut off all ties with the North thus eliminating any possibility of ever reuniting the countries again. If the demands are not met, then they will kill all of the hostages using Soman gas. As punishment for the SWAT Team trying to break in, the Team Leader shoots one of the hostages. Jin Sa-woo warns the IRIS Team Leader that if he ever kills someone without receiving orders from him first, again, he will kill him. Yoo Kang Ho notifies Park Cheol-young about the situation. Cheol-young selects Kim Seon Hwa to keep tabs on the progress of the NSS during the crisis. She arrives at the location, that night, with other agents of the North. The NSS offers to send an agent inside the mall to negotiate with IRIS. Sa-woo allows the agent access but is surprised to see that the agent who volunteered is Hyun-jun. Sa-woo asks the IRIS Soldiers to give them some privacy. Hyun-jun tries to speak to him about their good times together, but Sa-woo shuts him up. Sa-woo demands that the NSS release all of the IRIS associates that are being held captive in the North and transport them to China and Syria. Hyun-jun reports their demands to the President. With no guarantee that IRIS will set the hostages free even if their demands are met, Myeong-ho orders that the NSS be ready to storm the building. Hyun-jun goes back inside the mall and informs Sa-woo that they will agree to IRIS' demands, but only if they free the women and children. Sa-woo accepts but the IRIS Soldiers do not. They reveal that they had received orders from Mr. Black to kill all of the hostages. They shoot at Hyun-jun and Sa-woo. The two of them grab guns and a shootout begins in the middle of the mall. Seung-hee and the NSS break into the building to help. Sa-woo is shot in the crossfire. He dies in Hyun-jun's arms. After the mess is cleaned up, Hyun-jun is summoned to the Blue House where he meets with the President. The President informs Hyun-jun that while he does understand his pain, he hopes that Hyun-jun will be present at the summit that night. The NSS and the presidential security are put in charge of guarding the location of the summit. That night, Seung-hee arrives at the summit's press conference and asks the presidential security about the route for the event. On his way to the summit, Hyun-jun makes a call to Seung-hee but no answer. Hyun-jun calls Park Sang Hyun to see if Seung-hee is at the NSS. Sang Hyun informs him that he has not seen her since morning. Yang Jung In tells them that Seung-hee is at the press conference. Suddenly, Oh Hyun-kyu enters the situation room, out of breath. He reports to Sang Hyun that the identification results of the dead IRIS terrorists had come back and revealed that the dead bodies that they thought were terrorists were actually the hostages in disguise. Sang Hyun informs Hyun-jun. At the press conference, Hong Soo-jin leads the IRIS Soldiers through the back doors. Some of the members disguise themselves as reporters and blend in with the press. After receiving the locations of all the snipers, the rest of the IRIS team gets into position. Hyun-jun and the President arrive at the same time as the North security with their Comrade Chief. Hyun-jun continues to try to get a hold of Seung-hee while she watches them through a sniper rifle. As the President and the Chief make their way to the press stand, Seung-hee fires her rifle. Security is immediately on alert. IRIS moves in. Seung-hee leaves her post. Hyun-jun and Cheol-young move their respective parties to a safer location. Hyun-jun leaves the President in the hands of Soo-jin and then goes back out to join the shootout. NSS teams arrive to assist. Soon the battle is over and the IRIS terrorists are down. Suddenly, Ray comes out from behind a parked car and aims his gun at Hyun-jun. Seon Hwa sees him and rushes to Hyun-jun's side, taking the bullet herself. Cheol-young shoots at Ray and Ray drops to the ground. Seung-hee rushes toward Hyun-jun as he tries to wake Seon Hwa. As the President's security tries to cover his escape, Soo-jin shoots them all in the back. Just before she can kill the President, Hyun-jun and Seung-hee arrive and Hyun-jun shoots her down. The next day, Hyun-jun visits Seon Hwa in the hospital, with flowers, and thanks her for saving his life. On his way out, he says farewell to Cheol-young. Three months later, Hyun-kyu finds out that his stocks have risen. To celebrate, he offers to take the NSS staff to dinner, but he is informed that Hyun-jun and Seung-hee have quit and turned in their cards. Hyun-jun and Seung-hee getaway together. One day, Seung-hee comes out of the shower to find Hyun-jun gone, but she finds a note telling her to go to the location where they had their first kiss. Hyun-jun drives happily down the road with a diamond ring in his hand. He sees Seung-hee at the lighthouse, waiting for him, while listening to music. Suddenly a sniper shot comes out of nowhere and hits Hyun-jun in the head. His car drifts off to the side. As he slowly dies, Hyun-jun watches Seung-hee off in the distance as she continues to listen to her music and wait for him, completely oblivious to what has just happened. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun (Dies) * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo (Dies) * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * Lee Jeong-kiln as Jo Myeong-Ho Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin (Dies) * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * ???? as Manager Hwang * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon Guest Starring * Ryu Seong-ryong as IRIS Team Leader (Dies) * David Lee McInnes as Ray * Im Hyung-joon as IRIS Soldier (Dies) * Lee Jung-yun as IRIS Soldier (Dies) * Son Jung-min as IRIS Soldier (Dies)